


Gods Need Angels Too

by ibelieveinturtles



Series: Donuts in My Bra and Other Stories [39]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Angel!Jane Foster, Gen, Guardian Angels, pre Jane Foster/Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinturtles/pseuds/ibelieveinturtles
Summary: Jane Foster is a guardian angel.
Relationships: Jane Foster & Darcy Lewis, Jane Foster & God, Jane Foster & Thor
Series: Donuts in My Bra and Other Stories [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/669671
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24
Collections: Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019





	Gods Need Angels Too

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Ladies of Marvel Bingo
> 
> Title: Gods Need Angels Too  
> Content Creator(s): ibelieveinturtles  
> Square Filled: Y1 - AU: Guardian Angel/Human  
> Rating: G  
> Pairing(s): Jane Foster & God  
> Warning(s)/Trigger(s): none 
> 
> This isn't a Jane/Thor fic. Just saying. 👍😊  
> Also, some of those tags refer to the graphic and the future.

* * *

_**Gods Need Angels Too** _

* * *

The two women stood on the wide balcony and peered out into the universe.

“That’s who I’m supposed to be looking after?” Jane asked, wings rustling softly as she focused on the young warrior.

“It’s a temporary assignment,” her companion said. “A precursor to bigger things.” There was promise in the other womans voice.

“But he’s a god,” Jane said. “Why does he need a guardian angel?”

“Even gods need help from time to time, Jane dear, and this one is very young. Only in his second millennium. He’s got a lot to learn still.”

Jane nodded, leaning her elbows on the balcony. “Well, it has been a while since I visited Asgard.”

Jane’s companion laughed. “Oh no, dear,” she said, turning to meet Jane’s gaze. There was a twinkle in her eye, and Jane’s heart sank. “You won’t be doing this on Asgard. I’m sending you to Midgard.”

“Midgard?” Jane exclaimed. “That doesn’t make any sense. The Asgardians haven’t visited Midgard in centuries.”

“Oh, I know that,” the other woman said, “but that’s where you will need to be.”

Jane sighed, dropping her head briefly onto her hands. “Alright then. What are my instructions?”

A thin folder appeared in the other woman’s hand. “What details I have are in here, but it’s not a lot I’m afraid. The future is looking very messy at the moment and even I’m having a hard time seeing what’s going to happen.”

Jane took the folder and flipped it open, scanning through the pages as her companion continued talking.

“A lot of threads are starting to come together, and powers that have been separated for hundreds of millennia will soon become the focus of a galaxy-wide hunt. If the hunt is successful…”

Her voice trailed off, and Jane looked up. “Bad?” she said.

“Very bad.”

“Alright then.” Jane closed the folder with a determined snap. “When do I start?”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I've already got a swarm of headcanons for this fledgling 'verse but at this point I don't expect to write any more.
> 
> If I did write anymore it would be probably be extremely AU from the minute Loki falls from the Bifrost, because Jane's next assignment will be Loki. 
> 
> Darcy is also an angel and this could very well be a prequel to [Deal With The Devil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291384)
> 
> My Tumblr, if you're interested, is  
> [ibelieveinturtles](http://ibelieveinturtles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
